Online conferencing systems are widely used to provide collaborative sessions between two or more participants, by allowing the participants to exchange video- and/or audio-content, voice and instant messages, etc. An online conferencing system can be integrated with a variety of collaboration applications, including, for example, media sharing applications, instant messaging applications, video- and audio-streaming applications, and telephony applications.